


Застывший во времени

by Sellaginella



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для Чарльза время остановилось на том пляже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Застывший во времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frozen in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209071) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



1.

В эти дни особняк кажется совершенно неправильным, и ему не хочется здесь оставаться, но больше податься некуда. Дети нуждаются в нем, все эти дети-мутанты, которые постепенно заполняют пустые коридоры и комнаты смехом и неловкими разговорами.

А Чарльз все еще чувствует себя пустым.

Там, где была Рейвен, сейчас пустота, сосущее ничто, которое не заполнить никакими заменителями. Мойра оставила брешь поменьше, но и она ощутима.

Спать по ночам ему не дает дыра с очертаниями Эрика. Кажется невероятным, что за несколько месяцев Эрик настолько прочно обосновался в его жизни и сердце, а теперь, когда его нет, Чарльз никак не может почувствовать себя цельным.

Все должно быть по-другому, но ситуация такова.

Ему надо учиться жить с этим и двигаться дальше.

2.

Чаще всего он просыпается, чувствуя холодный метал, разрывающий его мозг, пока тело парализовано, а крик застревает в горле. Чарльзу кажется, что он должен метаться, но пошевелиться не удается.

Ощущение длится секунду и целую жизнь, а потом он полностью просыпается, ясность возвращается к нему. Чарльз глубоко вздыхает, грудь поднимается, руки приходят в движение, и накатывает облегчение.

Он не парализован.

А потом он пытается пошевелиться, встать с кровати, и реальность настигает его. Чарльз был прав лишь наполовину.

В этот раз ничто не сдерживает крик.

3.

Ему требуется время, чтобы снова освоиться в кабинете. Большинство предметов приходится переставить, чтобы прошло кресло, поэтому же комната никогда не захламляется. Оттого кабинет превращается из уютного помещения в подобие библиотеки его отца, разве что потолки не такие высокие.

Самым первым убирают шахматный стол - теперь он в углу собирает пыль, и Чарльз может притвориться, что его нет.

По ночам, когда школа спит, а он слишком устает от ощущения метала в мозгу, Чарльз уединяется в кабинете и читает, с помощью слов и на одном лишь упрямстве отгоняя от себя сон.

Порой краем глаза он зацепляет доску. Королю объявлен шах, но возможности все еще остались, результат непредсказуем. Вся игра выпала из течения времени в ожидании одного из игроков.

Чарльз чувствует себя так же и иногда задается вопросом, возобновит ли время свой ход.

4.

Он может вспомнить каждый их разговор, каждую фразу, произнесенную друг другу. Это часть его способности: отыскивать воспоминания и выносить их на поверхность разума с совершенной ясностью.

Для этих разговоров способности не нужны – все слова Эрика кажутся выжженными в его мозгу, они касаются сознания, если он ослабляет защиту, если он слишком устал, чтобы отогнать их.

_Я думал, я такой один._

Тогда Чарльз решил: его задачей будет, чтобы Эрик никогда больше не чувствовал себя так.

Он не справился.

5.

Бывают ночи, когда он просыпается не от своего крика.

Сознание возвращается к нему постепенно, а разум ощущает знакомое призрачное прикосновение, узнаваемое близкое присутствие.

Когда Чарльз открывает глаза, он всегда один в комнате, а прикосновение слишком слабо, чтобы можно было точно сказать, было ли оно реальным или это лишь часть сна.

Его разум начинает бешеный поиск, но натыкается на непроницаемую стену, ставшую почти привычной.

В такие ночи тоска и сожаление становятся невыносимыми, и Чарльзу кажется, что он не смог бы пошевелиться, даже если бы захотел. Наблюдая за восходом солнца с постели, он отказывается замечать влагу на щеках.

После таких ночей кошмары кажутся шагом вперед.

6.

Чарльз слишком много часов проводит в Церебро, пытаясь отыскать новых студентов, старую семью и дражайшего врага. Он замыкается в заново отстроенной для него Хэнком машине, изматывает себя, пытаясь покрыть слишком большое расстояние и перебраться через непреодолимую стену.

Он знает, что награда по другую сторону этой стены стоит всех усилий. Поэтому Чарльз продолжает поиски, и неудача постигает его два раза из трех.

«Тебе нужно отдохнуть».

Он кивает Хэнку, замечает участие в его глазах и чувствует беспокойство остальных студентов.

Чарльз знает и все равно, все равно лжет Хэнку.

«Непременно».

Ни за что.

7.

_Мир никогда не входил в мои планы._

Эти слова преследуют его в те редкие моменты, когда он позволяет себе задуматься об этом. Еще Чарльза преследуют мысли, что Эрик уже в то время был слишком далеко, так, что не дотянуться.

Тогда, в самую первую ночь, когда он спас Эрика от самого себя, Чарльз думал, что для них есть надежда. Он не понимал, что за игру они ведут, и каково их настоящее положение на доске.

Тогда Чарльз считал их обоих белыми конями, защищающими самое дорогое. Он был слишком наивен: они никогда не были конями. Они даже не были на одной стороне доски.

Потребовалось время, чтобы пришло осознание, они оба были королями, и белому объявили шах.

8.

Он ненавидит Шоу так, как никогда не позволял себе ненавидеть кого-либо, и легче от этого не становится. Впрочем, эти эмоции заставляют Чарльза чувствовать себя более человечным.

Он не уверен, что это к лучшему.

9.

Школа полна жизни, последний год поиска и набора учеников уже приносит свои плоды.

Новые студенты исключительные: юный телепат Джин и младший брат Алекса Скотт уже за столь короткое время демонстрируют способности, превосходящие все его ожидания.

Чарльзу хочется, чтобы Рейвен с ее знакомыми прикосновениями была здесь.

Ему кажется, что никто не дотрагивался до него уже почти год, с тех пор, как они ушли. Чарльз чувствует себя слишком старым, хотя разрыв в возрасте не так уж велик, а может, это они слишком юны. Наверное, и он чувствовал себя так же в той, прошлой жизни, когда Чарльз еще мог бегать наперегонки с Хэнком.

Теперь они повсюду, они смеются и учатся, растут и живут. Повсюду вокруг Чарльза, он может их чувствовать, считывать волнение прямо из мыслей.

И его по-прежнему ничего не может коснуться.

Не исключено, что он умер на том пляже.

10.

Когда он возвращается из очередной поездки за студентом, письмо ожидает его в кабинете.

По конверту нельзя ничего сказать, никаких отметок, откуда он. И все же при взгляде на него сердце начинает биться сильнее, а дыхание перехватывает.

На белой бумаге выведено лишь красными чернилами его имя, Чарльз Ксавьер. Он узнает почерк, резки линии К, плавную округлость С и З. Чарльз узнал бы его где угодно.

Чарльз берет конверт и медленно открывает его. Пальцы дрожат так сильно, что, поспеши он, бумага бы порвалась. Внутри Чарльз находит квадратную записку теми же чернилами, что и имя на конверте. Всего лишь номер почтового ящика, а на другой стороне шахматный ход.

Он подкатывает кресло в угол, где столик несколько месяцев собирал пыль. Чарльз смотрит на записку, затем на доску. На его губах в первый раз с того дня играет улыбка.

Он передвигает короля, выводит из шаха, и начинает продумывать свой следующий ход, сдувая пыль с доски.

В кабинете старые часы отбивают час, слишком тихо, чтобы его взволнованный рассудок смог заметить.

Время снова начинает свой ход.


End file.
